


love is stupid. happiness is admitting we aren't better than stupid.

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Britta asks Frankie to move in with her
Relationships: Frankie Dart/Britta Perry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	love is stupid. happiness is admitting we aren't better than stupid.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love is stupid. happiness is admitting we aren't better than stupid.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771033) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

"This is going to be so much fun," Britta said as she opened the door to apartment 303 that day.

"I haven't said I'll move here" Frankie on the other side of the door said.

"I know, but come on let's go inside"

This was stupid. Frankie had a nice apartment already, a neat, clean apartment (and lonely, but she had gotten used to it by now). She should have said she wasn't interested right away when Britta said the apartment rent was hard to pay now that Abed and Annie were gone and subsequently asked if Frankie had any interest in moving there with her.

When Frankie looked around the apartment she noticed many of the things Abed and Annie were still there, but there was some gloom about the place. Although perhaps this was due to the stereotype of a woman alone living with a lot of cats. There were three visible at that moment and they were all staring at her with cautious curiosity.

"So how many cats do you have?" Frankie asked.

"Four. Let me introduce them to you. This girl at the window is Suzie B the second of her name, the one on the couch is Matilda, I don't see Orwell but he likes to hide, and this one is Daniel" Britta said pointing to the cat with one eye on the coffee table and then Britta reached her mouth right next to Frankie's ear and whispered "He's my favorite but don't tell the others"

"Okay, I won't. Um ... nice to meet you Daniel" Frankie said and patted the cat back on his head.

"He likes you !" Britta said in surprise.

"I think it's too early to determine that"

"If he didn't like you you would know, he tends to bite. And Daniel almost never likes anyone, he always showed his teeth to Abed."

"Altight"

"So we have two bedrooms"

"Which one is yours?"

"I haven't decided yet, I was waiting for you to choose which one you want, for now I'm just sleeping on the couch"

"Britta can I be honest?"

"Yes of course"

"Maybe it would be more prudent for you to get another apartment, a smaller one, instead of looking for a roommate to share this one with."

"But I don't want to. Like yes I only lived here for real for a year, but I've spent so much time here before with them. This place was a home for our group, and it's still here even though most of them aren't. And since we're honest, I lied before, my parents already said they would pay the whole rent if I really wanted to stay, I just miss having someone around, it's amazing how easy you get used to being alone. "

This was stupid. Frankie had a nice apartment already, a neat, clean apartment (and lonely, but she had gotten used to it). But apparently she hadn't gotten used to seeing Britta being lonely and somehow it really mattered now.

Later she would find other reasons why she said what she said next, among them proximity to campus, the financial savings of sharing rent and having someone around to do the heimlich maneuver if she choked on food. But it was really the thought of Britta alone there that made the difference.

"Okay. I'll move here"

"Really ?" Britta said with a smile that seemed to light up her face.

"Yes, I think it will be fun"


End file.
